


waste it on me.

by nagihaji



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Cute, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karaoke, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, leopika r armys shh, party-ish, set in York new, they meet at a bar, they sing to bts lol, they/them for kurapika, theyre in uni lol, uh yeah that’s it, zepile gets leorio to have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagihaji/pseuds/nagihaji
Summary: leorio doesn’t go out most of the time, but tonight he does.maybe it’s not so bad.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 32





	waste it on me.

**Author's Note:**

> heads up i know nothing about uni or singing all ik is leopika and bts so :D enjoy!   
> yanna and hcs if ur reading this ily

leorio wasn’t the type to really do anything on the weekends. he was busy with med school most of the time and studied on the weekends or just took the time to finally relax. his best friend, zepile, was the opposite. of course, he didn’t have med school to worry about but he did worry about when the weekends dawned on him so he could go out.

usually, he couldn’t get leorio to leave their shared apartment with him to go have fun. but, this wonderful saturday was going to go different. 

“hey, rio.. are you busy with studying?” 

leorio looked up at his friend coming out of his room from his textbook as he sat on the couch, humming a bit. “yeah, i thought the textbook would make it a little obvious.” he replied sarcastically, dramatically rolling his eyes. he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. he regretted asking for the reason why zepile asked but he did it anyways, “why? do you need something?”

the brown haired man grinned wide, his bushy brows rising. leorio quickly realized what that meant. “do you wanna go out with me tonight?” zepile sat down next to him and nudged his arm. the four eyed man groaned, already tired of this conversation. this happened every other weekend, he swears that this man will not give up on this

“why should i? all you do is go out and scam the older people you see.” leorio put his bookmark between the pages he was reading and closed the textbook, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. he chuckled at the gasp that his best friend let out at this. it was true though, zepile always care back with a story of how he scammed some old person who hung out at bars because of their recent divorce. 

“not true! anyways, i want you to have some fun. you just got done with that test, you need to de-stress, chill, relax—chillax, if you will,” zepile childishly frowned, huffing to himself, “you have to let go once and a while, rio. you pressure yourself to be too good of a doctor!” at this, leorio rolled his eyes and stood up. he replied with a small, “i’ll think about it. ask me in an hour.” before walking into his own room.

-

“so.. it’s been an hour.”

they were now in the kitchen because leorio came out of his room to get a snack and zepile took this opportunity to ask again.

leorio sighed and turned to look at his closest friend, leaning against the counter. he thought about it for a minute. truly, he was stressed and hasn’t had any fun in a while. but, he would probably have to watch out for zepile since he’s known to get himself into trouble. before answering, he sighed once more, “fuck it. i’ll go out, tonight.” to which the other man grinned and punched a fist into the air. “yes! finally!” he cheered, clapping his hands a bit, “okay, get ready—we leave in thirty. we’re going to a karaoke bar so dress nice in case you meet someone!”

“thirty?! god, i hate non-med students. you never take time to look good. i will never understand how you pull the people you do.” leorio groaned and grumbled until he reached his room to get ready for the night. ‘now, how the hell do you dress for a night at a karaoke bar?’

-

now the men were in the car, on their way to the destination of the night. zepile was in control of the radio, because leorio was busy on his phone checking to see if his test was graded and sent to him. he was feeling anxious, he studied hard for it but maybe he fucked it up. oh god, he can see the score being zero and then he fails school and never becomes a doctor—

“rio! goodness, snap out of it. i get that you’re anxious but overthinking won’t make anything better.” zepile rolled his eyes gently, huffing at his friend’s actions, “you have  _ got  _ to meet someone tonight. you’re so damn weird.”

-

they arrived at the bar and to leorio’s surprise when he walked in, there wasn’t too much sex on the dance floor already. zepile immediately gave him the keys to the car and dismissed himself, telling the four eyed man to have fun and enjoy himself. 

why did he even let himself get dragged into this? he could be watching soul eater right now, but no—he agreed to come here with a friend who left him alone as soon as they got there.

he walked over to sit at the bar, ordering a drink immediately but made sure it wasn’t too strong. he sighed, resisting the urge to look at his emails. he looked around the place and observed everything there was to see.

on his left was the entrance that he and zepile walked into, with a few groups of people hanging around on both sides of it. on his right, there was the karaoke area and right in the middle of the building was a dance floor. pretty good—he guesses. he just needed a distraction to pass the little time he had until his drink was ready. 

after being given his drink, he took a sip and when he sat his glass down, he saw a blond haired person sit next to him. they seemed to be pretty nervous, not knowing what to order. he raised a brow, tapping at the counter near them. they turned their head with a slightly shocked expression.

“hey, you alright? you look kinda nervous.” leorio grinned sheepishly, continuing to make conversation, “this your first time coming to a bar?”

the blond nodded a bit, clearing their throat, “yeah. was it that obvious?” they asked, their voice silky smooth. leorio already felt himself being drawn in, and they only spoke about five words to him. 

“yeah, kinda. but it’s fine, everyone you see here has gone through the same thing,” leorio chuckled, hoping to lighten up the mood, “are you with anyone?” 

looking around, they nodded their head, gesturing his head to the pink haired woman and the dark skinned man who were already on the dance floor. “yeah, i’m here with a few friends from work.” they looked back at leorio with a small smile that the man couldn’t tell if it was forced or not, “oh, i forgot to introduce myself! i’m kurapika. i go to york new university.”

leorio smiles softly, nodding a bit and replying, “it’s nice to meet you, kurapika. i’m leorio. i go to york new’s new med school. y’know, the only that opened up like .. a couple years ago?” 

they conversated for a while and leorio ordered them the drink he had since it wasn’t too strong. he learned that they were majoring in criminology and lived alone. they often had their friends over for the weekends, who were juniors in highschool. but tonight, they were off on a date and left kurapika on their own so they decided to come out for the night.

“hey,” leorio hummed, smiling goofily at the karaoke area and back at the blond, “wanna go sing something?” he pouted dramatically as he saw kurapika shake their head.

“no, i don’t sing.” they shrugged a bit, taking a sip of their drink. “why don’t you go up there, show me what you’ve got?” they asked with a playful grin. leorio rolled his eyes and shook his own head. he wasn’t going up anywhere without an emotional support system, lord knows he hasn’t had one for years. 

“not a chance, not alone. it’s either you come up there with me or you won’t get this delicious drink again for the rest of the night.” leorio huffed, his tone final as he spoke. his little act almost melted as he heard kurapika  _ giggle _ at him, “hey, what’s so funny?”

they shook their head as they tucked their blond hair behind their ear, “you’re just cute as hell, that’s all.” it seems like they didn’t even mean to say that, because their cheeks flared up after a moment. 

it was leorio’s turn to chuckle, grinning sheepishly, “yeah. you’re cute, too. now, get your cute butt up on the stage with me!” he stood up, his legs a little wobbly as he then grabbed kurapika’s hand to tug them out of their seat. once he felt that they grasped onto his larger hand, he led them over to the karaoke area. 

both of them spent a little while discussing which song they wanted to choose. they definitely wanted a song that could count as a duet—and were shocked to see that they had similar music taste. they chose a song and took the microphones.

from the stage, kurapika could see his three friends—baise, melody, and squala. they waved at the small group and was pleased to see each of them wave back. honestly, they were nervous. they haven’t sang anything in so long and wasn't on planning on it when they came here with their friends. but now look at them—singing a song with this hot guy they met in the bar area. 

“you say love is messed up, you say that it don't work—you don't wanna try, no, no..” kurapika started off quietly, internally groaning at how the song they chose was really vocal heavy, “and baby, i'm no stranger, to heartbreak and the pain of, always being let go.”

they glanced over at leorio, who only nodded encouragingly at them. ‘he’s obviously too excited to see me embarrass myself. in front of the weirdos i call friends, too.’ they thought, internally pouting.

speaking of their friends, they looked over at them as they continued to sing, hoping that it could calm their nerves but—it didn’t, especially when squala started recording them both. so, they turned to look at leorio, who was smiling like an idiot, “but we both found each other tonight, tonight. so if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time—”

leorio joined in, hoping to calm the blond’s nerves—they locked eyes before looking away at the crowd, singing the chorus of the song. leorio caught zepile’s gaze and held in the urge to groan at the man, who was smirking, almost having a ‘see? you’re having fun.’ type expression on his face.

as leorio got into namjoon’s part of the song, kurapika kept their gaze on him, nodding their head along to it. they probably look like they’re so in love with him already but they really didn’t care. they loved his comforting presence and how he looked like he was having so much fun. they almost forgot it was their time to start on the pre-chorus again until leorio gestured to them.

leorio chuckled at their messy start of the pre-chorus, trying to recover from his embarrassment of catching them staring at him. maybe it was him being a little tipsy from the drink, but he really wanted to kiss them. really bad.

the ‘show’ continued on, with them giggling at each other throughout the chorus because of leorio’s funny faces that he made to ease kurapika’s nerves.

the blond, who now had their mic at their side because it was leorio’s time to shine, looked at the bushy eyed man who just cheered for leorio, and realizes that he’s the ‘forever friend’ that was mentioned during their small conversation. they smiled over at him and he grinned back, gesturing back over to leorio, who was goofily rapping in kurapika’s direction.

their eyes met and the gaze didn’t break as leorio rapped, “i wanna be your summer, i wanna be your wave. treat me like a comma, i'll take you to a new phrase. yeah, come just eat me and throw me away, if i’m not your taste, babe, waste—waste it on me.” the two shared equally goofy smiles, their cheeks reddening as they held back giggles.

kurapika failed to hold theirs in as they started the pre-chorus for the last time, messing up and causing their gaze to break. they looked over at their own group of friends, who decided to each record them on their phones. usually, kurapika would care but for now, they didn’t—they were having fun, though they wouldn’t admit that if they were completely sober.

for the rest of the song, leorio and kurapika just goofed around during the last chorus, smiling at each other and at the crowd of people. they both tried to hold jungkook’s last high-ish note at the end and failed because they burst into a fit of laughs. the crowd cheered as the song finished up and they put their mics back where they belonged, stepping down from the stage.

“now, where’s my thank you?” leorio spoke as they walked back to their spot at the bar. kurapika tilted their head, raising a brow, “for what? getting me to make a fool out of myself.” they laughed at the man’s dramatic gasp as he put a hand over his heart.

“i did nothing of the sort! if anything, i got you to finally let go and have fun,” the black haired man replied, rolling his eyes playfully, “maybe in the same way zepile convinced me to come here. i guess i have to thank him too, dammit—he’ll hold this against me for months.” 

they sat back down in their seats that were surprisingly still available, chatting up a storm before kurapika yawned, making leorio furrow his brows. “hey, are you tired?” he asked, “i can drive you home, if you want!” 

kurapika’s eyes widened a bit at the sudden offer but nodded nonetheless, “yeah, thanks. i’ve been kinda tired because of school and i guess i kinda forgot while i was spending time with you.” realizing how flirty that sounded, they quickly looked away from him and at their own fingers that they were fiddling with, humming to themself. 

“yeah—yeah, of course,” leorio nodded quickly, hoping he didn’t look too flustered, “c’mon, let’s go.”

they both stood and began walking out of the building, meeting eyes with each of their friends with sheepish expressions. they made it out of the building and to the car, where leorio opened the door for kurapika and closed it before getting into the driver’s side.

after the address was given to him, leorio started the car and drove off. the ride was silent for a while except for the soft lofi playlist that he put on. kurapika looked over at him before looking back out the window, mumbling with a tired grin, “i’m guessing zepile is gonna tease you for this, right?” they hummed in delight at hearing leorio chuckle at that. “yeah, i guess so—he’s been trying so hard to get me to get out of the apartment and i insisted i wouldn’t enjoy it but—here we are.” he hummed, tapping his finger against the steering wheel. 

the rest of the ride was quiet after that, the music the small exception. soon they were at kurapika’s apartment building and leorio parked the car to get out.

“why are you getting out?” the blond asked, furrowing their brows, yawning softly. leorio looked over at them with an ‘are you serious?’ expression, “you’re gonna fall asleep in the elevator if i don’t walk you to your room.” he hummed, getting out of the car before moving over to the passenger side to open the door for kurapika, taking their hand and close the door once they were by his side. they both walked into the building and to the elevator, kurapika leading the way, of course. after it arrived, they stepped in. it was empty considering it was really late and everyone was probably still out for the weekend. 

they arrived on kurapika’s floor and stepped out of the elevator. “i’m room four-ten.” kurapika said, pointing with the door. leorio guided them there and stopped in front of the door.

“well, i guess this is it.” he said quietly, looking at the door. he switched his gaze to the floor and realized that they were still holding hands. he tried move his hand away but the blond gripped it a bit harder, not too tight though. now his hand felt.. secure.

“thank you, leorio. tonight was fun.” kurapika hummed, their sleepy eyes gazing up at him. next thing he knew, their lips were pressed against his cheek. 

when they pulled back, they pulled out their phone and quickly went into the contacts app, handing it to him, “here. if you want to.” leorio hesitantly let go of their hand to put his information in. he handed it back with a smile.

as kurapika reached into their pocket to get their keys, a kiss was pressed to their cheeks. they turned their head to see leorio with a wider smile. 

“thank you, kurapika. tonight was fun for me, too. text me if you ever wanna meet up again, okay?” he gazed at them, nodding a bit as he spoke, “i’d be happy to sing to bts with you again.” this made kurapika chuckle, “dynamite?” 

“yeah, dynamite.”

and with that, he made his way out of the apartment building, a certain blond on his mind as he went back to the bar to pick zepile up.

-

it was about two in the morning when leorio settled in his bed, scrolling through instagram until he got a text.

  
  


**_unknown number_ **

**UK :** hey oreo (:

he chuckled to himself—that was a nickname that they randomly came up with during their first conversation. he had a nickname for them in mind for a while.

[ **_unknown number_** **was changed** **to** ** _pikachu_** ]

**l’oreo :** hey hey pikachu

**pikachu :** lol that’s cute 

**l’oreo :** just like you

**l’oreo :** wanna ft?

**pikachu :** damn i was gonna ask first :T

**pikachu :** anyways yes (:

leorio quickly moved to his facetime app and called the blond, a wide, sleepy smile on his face. when they answered, he smiled even wider.

their hair was messy and they were in a black sweatshirt. maybe they were in the kitchen and set their phone against something? all he knew is that they looked adorable.


End file.
